Watch As I Cry
by Azrael Blood
Summary: Kurt has plans for this school year and they never included having the new student interested in him. What will he do now that Daniel is slowly coming into his heart while Blaine is moving further away? (set toward the beginning of season 3 and onward. Warnings: there will be Blaine/Rachel bashing, but I will try not to let it go to far.)


**Watch As I Cry Prologue**

**Kurt's POV**

The day started like any other day. Finn was late getting ready for school. Dad and Carol were up and waiting to send us off and I woke up to a text from Daniel. Asking what we were supposed to be singing today in Glee.

"Kurt, you said that you and Daniel were just friends. That nothing would happen between you two! So what was that that I walked into?" Blaine snapped with a glare on his face, when I opened my car door.

When he said this my thoughts ran wild. 'Why were you able to get away with so much when it came to Sebastian? Why did I always have to have permission to go somewhere with Daniel when you could leave whenever you wanted to? And why are you ambushing me right now?'

"Blaine. What I was doing is not considered cheating. Yes, I went out with Daniel but it's just like going to the movies with Mercedes." I replied. Which wasn't exactly a lie Daniel and I were only friends; it's just that I was aware of my feelings for him were growing into something else.

_Flashback_

"_Blaine I don't think you should be going out with Sebastian." I mumbled into my phone._

_The movie paused as soon as I got those words. I sent a smile toward Daniel, who was sitting on the other side of the couch with the bowl of popcorn on his lap. _

"_Kurt everything will be fine. Sebastian is my friend; you really should stop questioning our friendship." I heard someone more in the background, I then heard "Blaine come on just leave gay face alone, I have you right now." _

"_Blaine, I'm not asking you to not go out with him. I'm telling you that I think that it's a terrible idea." I said in frustration. Because Blaine wasn't listening to me he thought nothing bad would come from his friendship with Sebastian. _

"_You know what Kurt. I don't need this right now and I can't believe that you don't trust me." Blaine whined into my ear. _

_Daniel looked at me and gave me a gesture toward the door. I shook my head. I didn't want him to leave just because of Blaine._

"_I'll talk to you later." He sneered. But before he could hang up I heard the other voice say, "Gay face doesn't trust you Blaine."_

_End Flashback_

"Kurt I want this friendship to stop." My thoughts came to a stop when I heard this.

Blaine was staring at me with a satisfied expression. As if he had the final word in any of my relationships, so I replied with, "Then I would like for you to end your friendship with Sebastian. That's how relationships work isn't it?"

That immediately wiped the smug look off his face. "Look Kurt." He said in a soft tone like I was in the wrong. "I'm obviously not doing anything work, so I would like for you to stop blaming me and look at what has happened to use since _Daniel_ got here."

I closed my eyes, slowly started to count to ten and when I got there I opened my eyes. When I was doing so I thought about what I would say and how to phrase it.

"Blaine. I won't end my friendship with Daniel just because you're insecure. I also won't allow you to push me around anymore. This is a relationship not an ownership, you don't own me. I want to make one thing as clear as I can with you, we're done." While saying this I started to look for Daniel. I knew he wouldn't be far and I also wanted to get away.

Hearing a camera click I turned and saw where he was. I quickly walked around Blaine, hoping he would understand that I was going to stand by my word. Daniel moved from where he was standing to get a better angle at what he was capturing when he noticed me coming. And when he did my heart started to beat faster.

AN: I know this is way different from my first Prologue and I'm not sorry. I have a clearer idea on where this is going. But I want to warn you that there will be Rachel and Blaine bashing. Thank you and enjoy.


End file.
